Marina/Gallery
Images of Marina. |-|Season One= ''Surfin' Turf Marinajake.jpg|Marina and Jake Hook,Marina_and_Jakes_crew.jpg Izzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf.jpg|Marina with Izzy Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf05.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf04.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf03.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf02.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf01.jpg Izzy& Marina-Surfin' Turf06.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h29m41s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h24m19s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h16m08s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h33m37s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h28m16s10.png Marinajake02.jpg 109288499.jpg 109288504.jpg 109288509.jpg Jake's Starfish Search MarinaDisney.png|Marina and her starfish Sandy 12912-1-24.jpg marina31.jpg marina32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-19h11m15s214.png Marina&sandy-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Marina&Jake-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search.png Groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Marina&sandy-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Marina&sandy-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Jake's Jungle Groove Marina&Mermaids-Jakes Jake's Jungle Groove.png Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove02.jpg Save the Coral Cove! 123921_0550159_pre.jpg|Marina, Jake and his crew with the Orange Octopus 123921_0170080_pre.jpg 123921_0290059_pre.jpg 123921_0130137_pre.jpg 123921_0960232.jpg Marina40.png groupshot-Save the Coral Cove!.jpg Marina39.png Marina&Sandy-Save the Coral Cove!02.jpg Marina&Sandy-Save the Coral Cove!01.jpg Dolphins-Save the Coral Cove!02.jpg Dolphins-Save the Coral Cove!01.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!08.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!05.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!04.jpg Pirate Rock! Marina& Never Land friends-Pirate Rock.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg Marina04.jpg Marina-pirate rock.jpg It's a Winter Never Land! holidayjake.jpg CubbyMarina&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg IzzyMarina-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG Lucille&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg |-|Season Two= Bucky's Anchor Aweigh! Marina&Octopus-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpeg Purple Octopus with Marina.jpg Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Dolphins02.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh! 01.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The crew giving Bucky the Golden Anchor.jpg Mermaid Lagoon-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Purpleocto06.jpg Never Dolphins-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!05.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!04.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!03.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!03.jpg Golden Anchor-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!09.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!12.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!25.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!24.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!23.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!22.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!21.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!20.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!17.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!16.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!13.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!10.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!08.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!07.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!06.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!05.jpg Marina&Octopus-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!03.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!03.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!04.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!05.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!06.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!07.jpg Marina-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!08.jpg Undersea Bucky! HookSmeeMarina-Undersea Bucky!.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!07.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!06.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!05.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!04.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!03.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Marina-Undersea Bucky!01.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Groupshot-Under Sea Bucky.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-20h11m01s94.png Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png|Marina with her dolphin friends in "Undersea Bucky!" Marina-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Bucky-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky06.jpg 145299321.jpg The Mermaid's Song Marina07.jpg Marina08.jpg Marina09.jpg Marina10.jpg Marina11.jpg Marina12.jpg 146299066.jpg 146299068.jpg Marina17.jpg 146299070.jpg Marina and Stormy.PNG MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg Marina-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg Marina-The Mermaid's Song02.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song02.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song03.jpg Marina-The Mermaid's Song03.jpg Marina-The Mermaid's Song04.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song04.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song05.jpg Marina-The Mermaid's Song05.jpg JakeMarina&Snappy-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song06.jpg Marina& Snappy-The Mermaid's Song02.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song07.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song08.jpg MarinaJake&crew-The Mermaid's Song09.jpg Marina&Snappy-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg Marina&Snappy-The Mermaid's Song02.jpg MarinaSnappy&Stormy-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg Stormy12.jpg Treasure of the Tides IzzyMarinaStormy& Lucille- Treasure of the Tides.jpg 146299059.jpg 146299075.jpg 146299069.jpg 146299067.jpg Marina18.jpg Marina-Treasure of the Tides01.jpg Marina-Treasure of the Tides02.jpg Izzy12.jpg Lucille the Seal06.jpg Lucille the Seal01.jpg Izzy01.jpg Izzy02.jpg Izzy09.jpg Izzy07.jpg Groupshot-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Golden throne03.jpg Izzy's Trident Treasure Stormy with Marina.png|Marina's sister Stormy marina22.jpg marina23.jpg marina24.jpg marina25.jpg marina26.jpg marina27.jpg marina28.jpg marina29.jpg Stormy&Marina Trident-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure09.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure08.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Stormy&Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure14.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure10.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure09.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg JakeIzzyMarinaStormy-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Marina-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Birthday Bash!02.jpg Birthday Bash!01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Birthday Bash!04.jpg Captain Who? Marina&Stormy.PNG Groupshot-CaptainWho08.jpg Seahorse Saddle-Up! Marina42.png marina43.png marina44.png Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Jake&crew-Seahorse Saddle-Up!05.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Marina-Seahorse Saddle-Up!04.jpg Seahorse -Jake.png Sandy and the Clams sandy and the clams.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams.jpg Stormy and Marina.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams05.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams07.jpg Marina-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Marina&Stormy-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Marina&Stormy-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Marina&Stormy-Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Marina&Stormy-Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Jake's Never Land Rescue Stormy Marina and sandy.jpg JakeMarinaStormy-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg JakeSandyMarinaStormy- jake's never land rescue.jpg Stormy&Marina-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Stormy&Marina-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Jake&Flo-Never Land Rescue02.jpg Jake&Flow-Jake's Never Land Rescue12.png Jake's Royal Rescue Marina&Stormy-.jpg Mermaids-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Mermaids-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue08.jpg Queen Coralie43.png Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue05.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue06.jpg Marina-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Marina-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Marina-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Marina-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Marina&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Marina&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Marina&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Marina&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue05.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue07.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Queen Coralie's Chariot-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg |-|Season Three= The Never Sands of Time Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Marina&stormy-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg Pirate's Plunge-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg JakeMarina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg Pirate's Plunge-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time06.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time11.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Never Sands of Time12.jpg Trading Treasures Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures02.jpg Marina-Trading Treasures01.jpg Marina-Trading Treasures02.jpg Marina-Trading Treasures03.jpg The Mermaid Queen's Voice Jake&crew with Marina& Queen Coralie-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Queen Coralie-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Queen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice02.jpg Marina- The Mermaid Queen's Voice01.jpg Marina- The Mermaid Queen's Voice02.jpg Marina- The Mermaid Queen's Voice03.jpg Queen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice05.jpg Queen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice04.jpg Queen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice03.jpg Queen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice02.jpg Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice03.jpg HookQueen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice01.jpg HookMamaHookQueen Coralie&Marina-The Mermaid Queen's Voice01.jpg A Royal Misunderstanding Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding.png Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding02.png Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding03.png Queen Coralie& mermaids-A Royal Misunderstanding.png Queen Coralie& mermaids-A Royal Misunderstanding02.png Queen Coralie& mermaids-A Royal Misunderstanding03.png Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding04.jpg Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding05.jpg HookSmee&Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding01.jpg groupshot-A Royal Misunderstanding01.jpg Marina33.jpg Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding06.jpg Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding07.jpg QueenCoralie&mermaids-A Royal Misunderstanding04.png Group shot-A Royal Misunderstanding02.jpg QueenCoralie&mermaids-A Royal Misunderstanding05.jpg Queen Coralie&Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding01.jpg Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding08.jpg Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding09.jpg Marina-A Royal Misunderstanding10.jpg Sleeping Mermaid Marina-sleeping mermaid01.png Marina-sleeping mermaid02.png Marina-sleeping mermaid03.png Marina-sleeping mermaid04.png Marina-sleeping mermaid05.png Marina-sleeping mermaid06.png Marina-sleeping mermaid07.png Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid01.png Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid02.png Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid03.png Marina&Coralie-sleeping mermaid.jpg Groupshot- Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid08.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid09.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid10.jpg Hook&Marina-sleeping mermaid01.jpg Groupshot-Sleeping Mermaid0.jpg Queen Coralie-sleeping mermaid07.png Groupshot-sleeping mermaid02.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid11.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid12.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid13.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid14.jpg Queen Coralie-sleeping mermaid01.png Marina&Coralie-sleeping mermaid04.jpg Marina&Coralie-sleeping mermaid03.jpg Coralie-sleeping mermaid11.jpg Coralie-sleeping mermaid05.jpg Marina&Coralie-sleeping mermaid02.jpg Coralie-sleeping mermaid10.jpg Coralie-sleeping mermaid09.jpg Marina&Coralie-sleeping mermaid05.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid15.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid16.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid18.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid17.jpg Jake&crew-sleeping mermaid12.jpg Jake&crew-sleeping mermaid08.jpg Coralie-sleeping mermaid14.jpg Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid03.jpg Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid04.jpg Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid05.jpg Marina&Hook-sleeping mermaid06.jpg Marina-sleeping mermaid19.jpg Battle for the Book CoralieStormyMarina-battle for the book.png Peter&Sea Beast-Battle for the Book05.jpg Sea Beast-Battle For The Book04.jpg Captain Frost Marina&Mermaids-Captain Frost06.jpg Marina&Mermaids-Captain Frost05.jpg Marina-Captain Frost02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Frost.jpg Marina&Mermaids-Captain Frost04.jpg Marina-Captain Frost.jpg Marina&Mermaids-Captain Frost03.jpg Marina&Mermaids-Captain Frost02.jpg Marina&Mermaids-Captain Frost.jpg Mermaid Lagoon-Captain Frost.jpg The Tale of Ratsputin groupshot-The Tale of Ratsputin.jpg groupshot-The Tale of Ratsputin02.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin01.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin02.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin03.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin04.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin05.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin06.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Tale of Ratsputin07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest'' Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest19.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest18.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest17.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest20.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg Queen Corallie, Stormy and Marina.png Whoo-Hoo.png Dasmels In Distress.png Marina And Stormy.png Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg Coralie&Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest12.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest13.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg |-|Printed media= Surhf in turf01.jpg Treasure of the tides page.JPG Treasure of the TidesBook01.jpg Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSkullyIzzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf book.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.jpg Marina&Jake-Surfin' Turf book.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page03.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg Treasure of the Tides page13.jpg Treasure of the Tides page12.jpg Treasure of the Tides page11.jpg Treasure of the Tides page10.jpg Treasure of the Tides page09.jpg Treasure of the Tides page08.jpg Treasure of the Tides page07.jpg Treasure of the Tides page06.jpg Treasure of the Tides page05.jpg Treasure of the Tides page04.jpg Treasure of the Tides page02.jpg Treasure of the Tides page01.jpg Follow That Sound-page13.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book04.jpg |-|Video games= Jakes-never-land-pirate-school-5.jpg Marina-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg SkullyMarinaSandy-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game03.jpg |-|Merchandise= Marina Plush.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= 120423 01 pre.jpg Marina-Bubbly Blue01.jpg|Marina in the closing musical number Bubbly Blue. Marina-Bubbly Blue02.jpg Marina-Bubbly Blue03.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries